trinityrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrow Brothers
= Barrow Brothers = Dig on top of the hills to access one of the tombs of the brothers. The Barrow Brothers is not a safe minigame. This means that when you die, you will lose your gear that you are wearing. The Barrow Brothers is a minigame where you can get the different barrow armor pieces, barrow weapons, dragon arrows/darts, and runes as a reward. To get to the Barrow Brothers minigame you will first have to talk to the Ghost captain who is walking around in Falador park, he will teleport you to Canifis. In Canifis there will be a portal that will take you to the Barrow Brothers minigame. You'll be teleported to a little shack outside of the Barrow Brothers minigame. To enter the catacombs you will need a spade. Use the spade on top of the hills to enter them. Be wary of your Prayer points, as they will be drained as long as you are in the catacombs of the Barrow brothers. The Barrow Brothers are undead, if you have a Salve amulet equipped while fighting them you will gain 20% bonus damage and accuracy. Contents hide * 1The 6 Barrow Brothers ** 1.1Verac the Defiled ** 1.2Dharok the Wretched ** 1.3Ahrim the Blighted ** 1.4Torag the Corrupted ** 1.5Guthan the Infested ** 1.6Karil the Tainted * 2Rewards ** 2.1Barrow chest rewards The 6 Barrow Brothers There are six different Barrow brothers, each with their own unique strengths. Every Barrow brother has 180 hitpoints. You need to defeat them all in order to be eligible for any rewards. In one of the tombs of a Barrow brother you will find a tunnel, go back out of the catacomb and kill the rest of the Brothers. Return to the tunnel and go to the middle to find a chest, that you can only open when you have killed all Brothers. Verac the Defiled Error creating thumbnail: File missing Verac's catacomb is located under the north-west hill. When fighting this Barrow Brother it is always recommended to use Protect from melee prayer since he attacks with melee. Verac's armour set gives Verac a chance to ignore the player's armor bonuses. So watch your health when fighting him as he can hit very accurately. Dharok the Wretched Error creating thumbnail: File missing Dharok's catacomb is located under the north-east hill. Dharok will attack with melee but a lot slower than his other Brothers (speed of a 2handed weapon). Dharok's armour set gives Dharok a bonus: when his health runs lower he will start to deal more damage so be careful when he is low health as he can hit easily over 70. Protect from melee prayer is always highly recommended when fighting Dharok. Watch your health when fighting this brother and don't be afraid of keeping your health high. When you run out of prayer it is advised to leave the catacomb and regenerate. Ahrim the Blighted Error creating thumbnail: File missing Ahrim's catacomb is located under the centre hill. He will attack you with ice barrage (which also freezes, preventing you from escaping) so it is advised to use Protect from Magic. Torag the Corrupted Error creating thumbnail: File missing Torag's catacomb is located under the south-west hill. He will attack you with melee so it is advised to use Protect from Melee. Torag is often seen as the weakest brother but should not be taken lightly due to his high defense. The fight with Torag can be difficult for players with a lower prayer level since the fight can take a while. A Bandos godsword or Statius's warhammer special attack can prove useful if it takes you a long time to bring him down. Guthan the Infested Error creating thumbnail: File missing Guthan's catacomb is located under the south-east hill. He will attack you with melee so it is advised to use Protect from Melee. Guthan's armor set gives him a chance to regenerate health with the damage done to the player. You will recognize this healing by "purple souls" rising up. Karil the Tainted Error creating thumbnail: File missing Karil's catacomb is located under the southern hill. He will attack you with range so it is advised to use Protect from Range. Rewards As a reward for killing all the Barrow brothers you may open the chest in the middle of the tunnel network. After you opened the chest you will teleport away to the same shack you got teleported to from the portal in Canifis. You can be rewarded with a random arrange of runes, Dragon darts, Dragon arrows or a piece of Barrow armour or weapon. The chances to receive one piece of Barrow's armour is 1 in 4 for one round. This can be Ahrim's robes, Karil's armour, Torag's armour, Verac's armour, Guthan's armour or Dharok's armour. Barrow chest rewards The rewards are combined as followed: You have a 25% chance to receive any of the barrows pieces. Per run you can receive 2 to 5 types of ammo or runes (this can also be multiple times the same type of ammo or rune), but not both ammo and runes. If you received a barrows piece you receive 1 to 3 types of runes or ammo with your reward.